Heeroic Tears
by Moon Hee Jun Fan
Summary: I feel as though there should have a more oustanding female role in Gundam Wing. This is my take on a more positive female main character. Please R/R!
1. Prologue: A Daughter's Tears

  
  
  
Prologue: A Daughter's Tears   
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. Wish I owned Heero, though! *drools and fantisizes over owning Heero*   
  
Author's Notes: This is my first Gundam Wing fan fiction. It's a little weird, but kind of cool. I have a thing against posting unfinished stories, but I figure that this will help motivate me to finish it since I rarely ever finish my stories. If I get positive feedback I definately will continue.   
  
  
Clouds rumbled across the darkening sky. The dead and withering grass seemed to be praying for the rain to come. A lone figure raced along the flat ground. It was a small girl child. She should be home in bed, not out in this storm. Her hands were clenched into tiny fists. Tears flowed freely, blurring her vision. A streak of light blazed across the sky. Frightened, the child sped up. She stumbled and fell to the earth.   
The clouds opened and rain pelted down, mixing with the girl's tears. Her tears were of pain, but not only physical pain. Slowly and carefully, the girl got to her feet. Her hair hung limply, dark and damp. Grey eyes flashed in the dimness; one could mistake them for silver if one did not look close enough. The girl's slight shoulders shook as she sobbed. A small fist pounded the ground.   
"Shimatta!" the curse rang from the child's emotion-constricted throat.   
Shifting her weight to the other leg, she rubbed the tears from her eyes with the heel of her hand. The gesture was done in the way only a child could do. Despite her attempts, the tears continued to run down her cheeks. They left streaks as they fell, since dirt had been transferred from her hands to her face.   
"Why did you leave me Otousan? Why?" she asked, looking up at the rain clouds. Putting a fist to her heart, she spoke again. "I will avenge your death, Otousan." The girl stretched both arms up to the sky. "One day, they will be sorry that they dared kill Heero Yuy!" she screamed to the heavens. Lightening flashed, illuminating the landscape. The rain fell heavier as the girl fell to the ground, sobs wracking her small body.   
  
  
Japanese words used:   
Shimatta - a curse word. Sort of like damn as I understand  
Otousan - Father   
  
  



	2. Chapter 1: Trouble!

Heeroic Tears  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Gundam Wing, I wish I did. If I did, then I'd have a lot of money and all the merchandise one could want!!!   
  
Author's Note: I know that the original Heero Yuy was actually killed in AC 175, but for the story's purpose, I have made it AC 185. Also, from what I've heard about him, he wasn't Japanese, but let's just say he was partially Japanese. The characters in this chapter are supposed to be mainly talking in Japanese, but since I'm not fluent in it yet, and probably very few of you are, it's just going to be in English. You should be able to tell when they switch to Japanese though, there'll be at least one word of Japanese in their sentences (I'll try!!).  
  
Japanese words used:  
Oneesan - older sister  
Okaasan - mother  
Gomen nasai - I'm sorry  
Nani - what  
Demo - but  
  
Chapter 1: Trouble!  
  
"Get your hands off me!"   
The voice rang out loud and clear. Its accent was distinctly Japanese. Many turned their attention to see what was happening. This colony was a rather small and peaceful one, event like this didn't occur very often. Of course, the citizens were proud that you simply didn't have to fear being accosted in the streets.  
The voice belonged to an adolescent female. Her gray eyes flashed deadly silver as another soldier came close to her.  
"Didn't you hear me the first time? I said don't touch me!" she exclaimed, pushing the soldier away.  
"Kitty, we don't want to cause any more trouble," the soldier in charge said innocently, but there was something in his voice that told you otherwise.  
"Like hell you don't want to cause more trouble!" the girl shouted.  
Although she was only two inches over five feet, she stood as though she was every bit important as those OZ soldiers. Her back was ramrod straight and an aura of confidence just radiated off of her. Silky black hair fell about her shoulders to mid-back. Combined with her clothes, her hair made her pale skin stand out more.  
Her clothes were baggy. It seemed as though she was insecure about her body, which was odd for a girl who oozed such confidence. The cotton cargo pants she wore looked as if they were several sizes too big. If it weren't for the drawstring, they would have easily slipped off her slim hips. Her tee shirt, as well, was far too large. The hem was nearly halfway down her thighs, while the sleeves reached the tips of her fingers. A large white oriental-style dragon adorned the front. The style of her clothing was obviously not from the AC times.  
The girl made a move to escape, but the first soldier restrained her. He twisted her arms behind her back. When she resisted, the other soldier stepped into help. She kicked that soldier with both legs in the chest and just as she planned, the extra weight caught the soldier holding her off guard. They both fell to the sidewalk.  
Without a glance at towards the soldiers, the girl was on her feet and running. None of the three soldiers saw where she had gone and questioned the crowd. No one gave an answer, seeing as they didn't approve of how the girl had been treated. After a moment or so of silence, the soldiers started out in a direction similar to the girl's.   
"She went that way!" a little boy cried out, pointing opposite from where the girl had gone. Without confirming it with anyone else, the soldiers followed the boy's advice.  
  
The girl ducked into an alley and stopped running. Not knowing if she was safe or not, she stepped into the shadows and tried to calm her heavy breathing. Slowly, she slid to the ground and sat, cross-legged. She rubbed her sore wrists gingerly and let out a string of wild curses aimed at the soldiers.  
"Oneesan! What would Okaasan say if she heard that?"  
The girls jumped at the voice, but calmed as she recognized it. At the entrance of the alley stood the same boy who had helped her escape. It was her younger half-brother, Mark Kay.  
He had the same dark hair as his sister, although it was ear length. His eyes were a dark green and matched his shirt, which happened to be the same style as his sister's. He wore black denim pants that fit loosely, but couldn't be described as baggy. A black sweatshirt was tied around his waist.  
"Come on, we should be getting home now. Okaasan might be worrying about us," the boy said, helping his sister up.  
The girl snorted. "I doubt she's worrying. We've only been gone for half an hour."  
The siblings walked out of the alley together. Cautious of running into OZ soldiers, the pair made their way along the streets of the colony. Mark had lent his sister his sweatshirt and she tied her hair back with a piece of string, to prevent recognition. It wasn't much of a disguise, but it helped, especially since the soldiers thought she was alone.  
Without an encounter, they soon reached the small bungalow they lived in with their mother. The second the female of the two stepped over the threshold, she was accosted by her mother, Miyako.  
Miyako was a beautiful woman. With raven hair and midnight eyes, she had a strong spirit and unique personality. Although she stood at just five feet, many men were attracted to her dark beauty. Not that she paid any attention to them. Having previous experience with the opposite sex, she had learned to be independent. Now, her purpose in life was to raise her children. They were all she had left.  
"What were you thinking!?" Miyako shrieked at her eldest child.  
"I-I don't know what you're talking about, Okaasan," her daughter replied.  
"You know very well what I'm talking about, Neko! The soldiers were already here," Miyako was upset, to say the least. Never had she imagined her daughter would follow in the footsteps of her father. Neko hadn't chosen pacifism, but still wanted to fight OZ. Neko had taken her father's death hard. The two had been very close. Miyako thought that her daughter would not want to perish the same way her father did.  
Neko was shocked that the soldiers had found out where she lived. True, she'd been giving them trouble for quite some time, but she had never told them her real name! Drowning out all else, she though of what had gone on today. It was practically the same thing she'd been doing for months.  
  
Her mother had sent her out of the house for fresh air. It's not fresh. It's the same air that circulated over and over, Neko had pointed out. Miyako replied that it was better than the air in the house, so she'd better get out of her face before...  
Neko had left before she heard the rest. Her mother had a...Colorful way with words at times. Deciding she wanted a slushy drink that could only be found in one store in the entire colony, she headed for it.  
Neko was considered odd. She was interested in the times before the colonies. Everyone called them the "BC" times, but that was incorrect in a way. There was a BC time period, but it didn't stand for "Before Colony". It was another of societies weird common knowledge that was wrong. Neko especially liked the beginning of the 21st century of the AD times. She dressed in a style that was somewhat popular in those times, scarce as it was these days. Even the slush drink she favored above all other beverages had come from that time.  
The machines were old and few still existed. They were considered unimportant, so no new ones had been made after a certain point. Plus, their technology was so old; the parts didn't exist to make repairs. Usually, when one broke, it was broken for good.  
  
She neared three OZ soldiers. She didn't trust soldiers, didn't like soldiers, basically she only hated them. One whistled at her as he caught sight of her. That was one of many reasons why she hated them. Most were young and well...Horny for lack of a better word. They harassed anything that was female and had two legs.  
"Hey baby," one said and lazily set his arm around her shoulder. That was a mistake.  
One, Neko didn't like being called "baby" or any other affectionate term. She didn't have a nickname, she was just Neko. Her father had called her Kitten when she was younger, but nobody else had been allowed to use it. Two, Neko didn't like being touched. Oh, she'd hug her mother and brother, but just wasn't a touchy-feely kind of girl. This soldier had made a very bad mistake, but Neko decided to let it go. She'd already gotten in trouble with the OZ troupes stationed on this colony many time before. Mainly for the same reason as what she would have done to the soldier if she hadn't gained control of herself. As well as quite a few other things!  
Giving the young man a death glare, she silently shrugged off his arm. He stood there for a second, sort of shocked at what she had done. He'd encountered this girl before. She usually resisted more violently, making the chase worth it. Without another though, he continued after her. Again, he placed his arm around her and opened his mouth for a pick up line to come out.  
"Get your hands off me!" Neko yelled at the top of her lungs in English. This had attracted much attention, but it was wanted. Anything to get away from this scum.  
  
Neko shuddered as she remembered that he called her Kitty. They must have known her name somehow! They probably had her identified from her previous run-ins. Of course, those times she had insulted them, and maybe gave them a bruise or two. Now it was different, she'd actually hurt them. No wonder they had been to the house.  
"Gomen nasai, Okaasan. I didn't mean-" Neko started, but was cut off.  
"What were you thinking? Attacking the soldiers like that!" Miyako yelled at her daughter.  
"Nani?" Neko asked, totally dumbfounded. Had they told her mother that she was the one who started it?  
"That poor soldier broke his arm, Neko. I'm to take to you to base. They just want to question you and maybe give you a small punishment, like a public apology. Get cleaned up and let's go."  
"Demo, Okaasan, I didn't do anything. I merely defended myself!" exclaimed Neko.  
"I don't care. You injured someone, Neko. I though I raised you to be better than that," Miyako started to cry. "I was under the impression that you wanted to follow your father and help achieve peace?"  
"I do, Okaasan," Neko said, sadly. She didn't like it when her mother brought up these things.  
"Then why not let the soldiers do their job? They're the ones who will bring peace. I don't know what to do with you. Maybe you should join their ranks," Miyako suggested.   
"You're wrong, Okaasan!" Neko yelled. "They're only going to bring more war and more violence! They may not be the ones who really killed Otousan, but they are just as responsible for his death and countless others."  
Miyako sighed. She would never understand her daughter and sorrow for this. Neko was definitely her own person, but was like Miyako for this reason. Wiping her tears away, she cleared her throat. "Let's just put this behind us. I need to take you to the OZ base."  
Neko acted just as any other teenager would and muttered, "Whatever," under her breath. Not bothering to clean herself up, like her mother suggested, she walked out of the house.  
Sighing, her mother followed her, although not without giving some quick instructions to Mark about behavior and such.  
  
  
Author's notes:  
That's all for now. I'm having trouble with this. I know what I want to do with it, but I've got to talk to my friend about it. She's an amazing writer. Check her out, she's on my favorites list, Esylie Reechan. Anyway, the more reviews I get, the more I'll want to continue, and I haven't even got to the good parts yet!!!  
  
  



	3. Chapter 2: Secrets and Lies

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing really wish I did!! Please don't sue, all's I's gots is some Gundam Wing posters, action figures, and the Digimon movie!  
  
Japanese words/phrases used:  
Baka shoujo - stupid girl(s)  
  
Neko was led to a small room by two guards. Her mother actually trusted the soldiers, and this disgusted her. These people had been responsible for her father's death and her mother trusted them with her only daughter?  
"Sit," the taller of the guards commanded.  
Neko did as she was told, but "accidentally" kicked the soldier in the shin as she sat. He gave her a dirty look and she returned a glare of her own. The guard motioned to the other with his hand and they left.  
The room was bare, except for the small, cheap plastic char Neko sat in. Nothing adorned the concrete walls, not even paint. Neko could hear the echoing drip of water from the back of the room. Staring at the ground, she saw a cockroach scuttle across the floor. If she was almost any other girl, she would be standing on the seat of the chair, shrieking.   
Picturing that, Neko snorted. 'Baka shoujo,' she thought. Maybe that was why she was put in this room. Did they hope to scare her or something?  
She was left there for quite some time. 'Who knew counting cracks in the wall would pass time so quickly?' Glancing at her watch, she saw that nearly two hours had passed.  
Another two hundred and thirty cracks later, the two previous guards returned but not alone. This new person was a woman.  
She was tall for a female, almost taller than the larger guard. Her hair was a medium brown and pulled back into two strange buns at the nape of her neck. It was hard to distinguish her eye color, as she was wearing glasses, but Neko thought they matched her hair.  
Scrutinizing Neko under her commanding gaze, she dismissed the soldiers. She circled the girl. Soon, she took a place at the front of the room, immediately in front of Neko.  
"So, you're the one who's been causing us all this trouble," she began.  
"I don't know what you are talking about," Neko replied, feigning innocence and also speaking slower and more accented than needed. Pretending she didn't know a lot of English could come in handy.  
Truth is, though, Neko spoke English and Japanese her entire life. She was raised speaking both. When speaking English, she didn't even have an accent, but used one out of habit and for whatever purposes her mind thought up. Being a troublemaker nearly all her life, Neko learned to think fast in desperate times. When in compromising situations, she knew to prepare for later. This was just one of the ways she prepared now.   
"Don't try to trick me, girl. It won't work. I know your kind and all your ways," the woman said, rather haughtily.  
"And what exactly is my kind?"  
The woman was shocked at this. Her mouth hung open, making her look like a gaping fish. "Why, you insolent brat!" she exclaimed.  
Neko stayed wide-eyed and innocent looking. "No, really, I wanna know what my kind is."  
Smiling, the woman turned around. A mistake, as Neko made every obscene and insulting gesture she knew. As she turned back around, Neko was caught in the middle of blowing a raspberry. Luckily, she was able to pass is off as wiping her eye.  
"Your kind is the poor half-breeds that the colonies produce. They end up as non-functioning members of society who drag everyone down. Their parents usually abandon them at a young age, because they are so pathetic. Unfortunately, they are everywhere. No matter how you try to get rid of them, even more show up. These children are mainly born bastards and deserve to be scorned for their parents lustful acts."  
Neko furrowed her brow in confusion. "What are you talking about? Yes, there are many orphans in the colonies, but I'm not one of them. I have a mother and a father, thank you very much. Might I add that they were *very* happily married when I was born?"  
  
Again, the woman paced around Neko. "So you were told."  
"So I know," Neko replied vehemently.  
"You go by the name of Neko Yuy, right?"  
"That's my name," Neko nodded.  
"Not legally," the woman said. "You were born as Katrina Andrews."  
"Katrina Andrews?" Neko did still not believe what she heard.  
"Yes, the daughter of Karyn Andrews and Heero Yuy. Illegitimate, might I add?"  
"How? And exactly who are you?" Neko asked, holding back tears. How could this happen to her?  
"I'm Colonel Une, assistant to Mr. Treize Khushrenada. Your father had an affair with your mother while married to the woman you believed was your mother. Your mother died soon after your birth. Being raised to obey her husband, Miyako took you in as her own daughter. They were to never tell anyone of your actual birth and told people a different story. Your name was never legally changed because everyone would find out the truth about you. When you were five your father left on a business trip he never returned from. Your parents are dead. Therefore, you are an orphan."  
Neko shook her head as the tears fell. "No, I'm not," she sobbed. Trying desperately to stop the tears, Neko looked up at Colonel Une. "Even if my biological mother and father are dead, I still have my mother. Whether she was the one who gave birth to me or not, she's still my mother! She raised me, not that Karyn Andrews woman. And my name is Neko!" she screamed, her voice had risen louder with each word. "Legally, we're all just a bunch of numbers. It doesn't matter what a slip of damned paper says!" Her hands were pure white from gripping the armrests of the chair.  
Colonel Une smiled. "Well, that's an interesting way of looking at it. But the fact of the matter is, you're an orphan from the colonies. You will never amount to anything. Just a useless body taking up useless space."  
"That's not true! Anyone can do anything if their want and need for it is large enough!"  
"Again, an interesting way of looking at it. Katrina, are you-"  
"My name is Neko!" she yelled. Before she knew what she was doing, she had landed a swift kick to Colonel Une's gut and was racing down a hallway. A siren started up. Neko continued, not knowing where she was headed. Coming to the end of the hallway, she took a right.  
She stopped for a second to catch her breath. It was about two seconds before footsteps were coming from the corridor she had just left.  
"You two take that one, I'll take this one," Colonel Une's voice commanded.  
Neko's face blanched at the thought of being caught. Quickly, she took off as light-footed as possible. A shot rang out from behind her. A short peak over her shoulder told her of Colonel Une's presence.  
Another shot came, but hit its target this time. Incredible pain filled Neko's left shoulder. Unable to go on, she fell to the ground in a crumpled heap.  
It was agony to hear Colonel Une's slow and calculated approach. A kick was delivered to Neko's ribs to let her know she was there. Blackness teased Neko by fluttering in front of her eyes for a moment, but did not envelope her. Just as the colonel readied another kick, a call came over her communicator.  
"Colonel Une, a gundam has arrived!" the voice professed.  
"I'll be right there," she replied. "I'll be back later for you," she promised.  
After delivering a final kick, Une was gone. This time, darkness was kind and embraced the girl.  
  
  
  
Author's notes: Sorry about the crappy fight-ish scenes. I'm not good at that. Anyway, I'm halfway through writing chapter 3 and if I get five reviews, then I will have it up by the end of the week, otherwise, it could be another two weeks or more! Ja!  



	4. Chapter 2: Help From A Stranger

Disclaimer: Don't own Gundam Wing! BUT I WANT HEERO! PLEASE *gets down on knees and starts to beg* PLEASE MAY I HAVE MY WONDERFUL HEERO? MY ABSOLUTE FAVORITE ANIME DUDE IN THE ENTIRE WORLD?? *starts crying and sobbing hysterically* PLEASE? Oh, I can't? Okay...  
  
Author's notes: This was actually supposed to be in chapter 2, but I decided it worked best on its own and needed to change some stuff. Hope you like. Please R/R!!  
  
  
"Come on, wake up," a gentle voice prodded inside Neko's unconscious brain.  
Pain surged through her ribs as an anonymous object poke her. Not too long after, she felt something wet on her face. The veil of fog called unconsciousness was lifted and she was thrust into the waking world. The world of pain.  
Someone helped her sit up. This jarred her shoulder, causing her to cry out.  
"I'm sorry. Are you all right?" It was the same calming voice from before.  
Neko nodded, pushing back tears. She was aided in standing and found herself face to face with her savior.  
It was a young boy. He was possibly her age. Bright turquoise blue eyes stared into her pools of gray from beneath unruly blonde bangs. Thin eyebrows and thick blonde eyelashes brought out his wide, almost innocent gaze. A cute, small nose graced his face. His cheeks were borderline plump. Not too much taller than Neko herself, his bone structure was very light and he was quite thin. Being as blonde as he was, his milky white complexion would seem to make him look sallow, but didn't.  
Neko thought this stranger was very handsome. She didn't really have much exposure to boys, but she knew a good-looking male when she saw one. Realizing she had just "checked-out" a boy as the girls she knew called it, she blushed bright red and looked away. The boy blushed as well.  
"We don't have time for introductions right now, I apologize for that. We really need to get going or they'll find us."  
With that, the boy grasped her hand and led her through the base. Neko couldn't seem to keep a single coherent thought in her head. Everything led back to his warm palm against hers. She couldn't even feel the pain from her shoulder and ribs.  
The two ran as fast as they could. Sirens rang throughout the building. Luckily, they made it to one of the hangers without being spotted. The boy pulled Neko onto a shuttle.  
He quickly gained control of the shuttle and took off. He was obviously experienced with it. They sat in a comfortable silence, each allowing the other to catch their breath. Neko held her shoulder with her hand, trying to ignore the pain.  
For a reason unknown, the pair was not followed.  
It was the boy who first broke the silence.  
"My name is Quatre Raberba Winner, what's yours?"  
Neko was shocked. "You're a Winner?"  
Quatre felt a small blush stain his cheeks but nodded. "Yes, I am. And you are?" he repeated his earlier question.  
Before she spoke Neko remembered to speak slowly and use an accent. She still didn't know this boy. She decided to use her Japanese name since he might question her accent. "My name is Neko Yuy," she spoke.  
"Yuy?" Quatre asked.  
Neko nodded. Don't talk too much was one of the rules.  
"You wouldn't happen to be related to Heero Yuy, now would you?" questioned Quatre.  
Neko nodded affirmative again. "He was my father."  
A confused expression marred Quatre's face. "But I thought he was only fifteen-years-old. He can't be your father!"  
"Nani? My father is dead!" Neko practically shouted in the boy's face.  
"You mean your father was the actual Heero Yuy? Sorry about that. There's a boy on a mission just like mine whose code name is Heero Yuy. It was chosen because he's working for peace like your father did," Quatre informed.  
"Is this boy a pacifist like my father was?" Neko asked, giving Quatre a long glance.  
Quatre laughed. "Oh no! Heero pilots a Gundam. I do too."  
Gasping, Neko covered her mouth with one hand. "You're a gundam pilot? But I thought your father was a pacifist? Why would he let you go and become a gundam pilot?"  
Unwillingly, Quatre flinched. He was still mourning the loss of his father. "I sort of ran away. I just felt so helpless and useless so I decided to fight. A group of soldiers called the Maguanacs founds me and took me in. They gave me my mobile suit skills. If it weren't for them, I would still be a pampered, spoiled brat."  
"So, you didn't like how your life was and decided to change it?" Neko wanted to be sure her facts were straight.  
Quatre nodded. "Yeah. I guess. What about you though? Why were you at the OZ base?"  
Neko sighed. "I caused trouble for the soldiers. They harass anything female. I was different than the others who didn't enjoy the attention. I fought them. I broke the arm of one soldier and I think they thought I went too far. They got my mother to bring me to the base for questioning. She was told that I started the fight. I attacked the soldier who was questioning me and I got away. Not too far though. She chased me and shot me. She left when told about the gundam attack I think. I fell unconscious and then you woke me."  
Quatre was already standing, looking through the cupboards of the shuttle in the back. He seemed to know what he was looking for, but not quite.  
"What are you doing?" Neko questioned, turning around to look at him.  
"I forgot about your injuries. The bullet wound will have to wait until we get to the Sanc Kingdom, but we should get your ribs bandaged…" he drifted off as he continued on his search for bandages.  
"Sanc Kingdom, you mean we're going to Earth?" Neko wasn't prepared for that. The last time she was on the planet was when her father died. Her mother had packed up everything the day they received the news. The next day, they were on a shuttle to the L1 colonies. Never had she planned on going back.  
"Yes. Heero and I are helping to protect the kingdom and its princess. Going to your colony was just a side mission. I had to get some data from the OZ base." Quatre stood as he had found what he was looking for.  
"Isn't the Sanc Kingdom a pacifist nation?" Neko gave the boy a quizzical look.  
Quatre nodded. "Mm-huh. Although, the princess doesn't quite know that our gundams are there. Basically we're there because we're hiding from Oz, and protecting the country at the same time. Plus, I think Relena – the princess – has a thing for Heero." He motioned for Neko to come sit on the chair beside where he stood. Neko did so.  
"It's sort of weird to hear you say 'Heero', especially since you're talking about someone who is not my father. What is this boy's real name?"  
"I don't know. I'm not sure if he even knows it!" At this point, Quatre kneeled down and blushed. "You need to lift your shirt so I can bandage your ribs…"  
Neko's face turned beet red. "Umm," she began, stuttering. " I t-think I can manage it myself. I fractured my ribs before and my mother taught me how to do it myself."  
Quatre looked up into her eyes with concern written on his face. His cheeks were still a rosy hue. "Are you sure you won't need help?"  
Neko nodded, unable to respond verbally. Their faces were inches apart, having moved closer unknowingly. Slowly and shyly, their lips came together in a tentative kiss.  
  
  
  
Bet you didn't expect that! Someone wanted Heero to show up in the gundam and another wanted Neko to be with Heero. Don't worry, all will work out...If you have any suggestions for plot twists, e-mail me Sasami_13@hotmail.com I'm always happy to add in things that are realistic and would work in the already existant plot. Thanks! If you also have any requests for short stories, then send them to me too! If I get 5 reviews for this I'll try to have chapter 4 up by the end of the week...Please review! It only takes a second. I try to review every story I read.  



End file.
